


【Drarry】天台

by SoloistSymbiosis



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloistSymbiosis/pseuds/SoloistSymbiosis
Summary: 一辆校车。





	【Drarry】天台

“砰—”天台的铁门被推开，猛地撞在墙上发出巨大的声响。  
哈利的脚步顿了一下，看到那个叼着烟回过头看着他的金发男孩。  
马尔福，H高中的校霸，头脑好身手好，更因为一张格外英俊的脸而出名的混混头子。这人不是上课睡觉就是逃课，小考从不参加，大考被逼出席。年级第一的哈利每逢大考就变万年老二。  
啧，烂人！哈利翻了翻白眼，原本糟糕的心情更加火大，不理会那个碍眼的家伙，快步走过去倚在栏杆上吹风。  
德拉科看着一脸暴躁的黑发男孩闯入自己的天台还很不自觉的一声不吭趴在不远处吹风，挑了挑眉吐出个烟圈。  
波特，成绩佳教养好，有钱人家的乖乖小少爷。  
呵，脸长得真漂亮！  
傍晚的风包裹着烟草的气味弥漫在整个天台，莫名安抚了哈利的情绪。  
受不了那人毫不掩饰从头到脚的视奸目光，哈利撇过头瞪了那痞子。  
看到黑发男孩不满的可爱表情，德拉科笑出声：“呵，和小女朋友吵架了？”  
被戳破心事的哈利脸颊涨得通红，交往了这么久，秋已经好几次暗示过想要和他上床了，可是他却毫无兴趣，今天被秋逼到角落质问，当女孩的唇附上来的时候，他忽然觉得反胃一把推开了。然后秋就跟发了疯似的说他不会是个恶心的Gay吧？！  
呵，Gay嘛？哈利伸手拨乱了额前的黑发，淡淡的开口：“可以给我一根烟嘛？”  
德拉科眼里的蓝色灰了些，这位小少爷怎么也不像个会抽烟的，他深深吸完最后一口烟，将烟头随意的抛在地上，跨了两步走到哈利身边，伸出手攥住男孩的下巴面向自己，低头吻上男孩的嘴唇，趁他惊讶之际，灵巧的舌头撬开小少爷的唇齿将嘴里的烟渡了进去。  
这个吻没有持续太长时间，嘴里的烟渡尽，德拉科的唇就离开了。  
“咳咳！！咳……”口腔鼻腔充斥着烟，哈利呛的剧烈咳嗽，可下巴还在那人手里，他被迫昂着头，呛出的眼泪模糊了眼前男孩恶劣的调笑嘴脸。  
“放…放开！”咳嗽稍微缓解，德拉科看着开始挣扎的男孩，漂亮的绿眼睛周围红红的，被烟呛红的脸颊还沾着泪痕，扬起长颈子白皙好看，领口还带着红茶的温暖气味。   
真是干净无暇备受宠爱的小少爷呢！德拉科加重了手上的力道，在男孩吃痛之际，再一次夺走了他的唇。这次的亲吻不像刚刚那样浅尝辄止，德拉科伸手将哈利紧紧箍在怀里，有些发狠地碾着他的唇，强硬的撬开了唇齿，勾着舌头搅动，掠夺男孩口腔里的每一滴津液。  
和秋的那种湿漉漉的接吻不同，这种侵占性的亲吻让哈利缺氧，他来不及反抗，令那人予取予求。  
金发男孩亲的那样发狠，磨破了小少爷的嘴皮，刺痛的感觉让哈利拉回理智，他眯起眼睛用力咬了下去。德拉科反应迅速还是被咬破了舌尖，血的味道激得他兴奋，染上情欲的眼睛彻底灰了。  
想要！想要这个干净温暖的小少爷染上他的味道！  
夕阳最后的余晖洒在那人金发上，却不带一丝明媚温暖。马尔福的眼神让哈利不安的后退，最后被抵在男孩和墙壁之间。  
“我不是Gay!”哈利几乎是尖叫道。  
“我也不是谁都上的。”德拉科将膝盖抵进男孩腿间摩擦，低头咬住那形状好看的白皙耳骨，低声勾引着：“不试试~怎么知道呢？我~会让你满意的。”说着德拉科迅速的抽掉男孩的皮带，失去了束缚的裤子落在地上，露出了笔直白皙的双腿。  
果然是富养的小少爷，每寸皮肤都是白嫩的，德拉科蹲下身去，嘴唇贴着那丝质的布料勾勒着被包裹的性器的形状。家教良好的乖乖仔哪里经历过这种流氓手段，哈利迅速起了反应，脸涨得通红，双手推搡着胯间男孩的肩膀，嘴里用尽教养的骂着让混蛋放开他。  
放开？等下有你求着不放的！德拉科眯了眼睛，迅速扯下小少爷的内裤，张口接住了弹跳出来的阴茎。头顶一声尖叫，没了咒骂的声音。  
小少爷的尺寸还不错，气味和主人一样干净清爽，含起来也并不难受，德拉科收起牙齿一寸寸仔细舔着，肩膀上的力道突然撤去，头顶是闷闷的呜咽声，抬头一看，小少爷哭着用双手捂住嘴不让自己呻吟出声。  
德拉科莫名心疼，双手轻揉着底端的阴囊，加快了嘴里的动作，舌尖扫过顶端的铃口用力一吸，吃到了小少爷的精液，有些甜有些涩，毫不介意的吞咽了下去。  
射了精的男孩，双腿发软的靠着墙壁滑了下去。德拉科一把把哈利捞在怀里，亲了亲他的眼角，吮走眼泪。他坏心眼的招惹，却又该死的见不得这小少爷哭。  
哈利伏在德拉科的肩上，秋说得没错，或许他真的是喜欢男孩，他不抗拒马尔福的吻，对他的触碰会起反应，更因为他为他口交感到快感而射精。  
“会很痛吗？”小少爷的声音闷闷的。  
“会哦！”德拉科摸进男孩的衬衫在背上抚摸着。  
“那我不做了！”怕疼的小少爷埋起头。  
“有肉不吃可不是我的做事风格！你不愿，我就强上了。”德拉科歪头亲了口枕在肩上的漂亮脸蛋恐吓道。  
痞子！流氓！  
哈利脸红着不再说话，德拉科将两人的外套铺在地上，将男孩放了上去。  
小少爷的全身被剥得只剩下件白衬衫半遮不遮，躺在校服上无措地夹着双腿。德拉科迅速地扯开裤子和衬衫扣子，哈利迷茫的眼神在接触到那胯间坚挺的肉棒的时候，男孩的傲人尺寸让小少爷瞪大了双眼。  
“我说过，会让你满意的~”德拉科欺身上去压住男孩，给了一个吻。  
啧，手边没有润滑的东西！德拉科皱了皱眉，将身下人翻了个身，忽然背过去看不见金发男孩的哈利有些惶恐的跪趴着，他感受到臀瓣被手指拨开，后穴传来湿漉漉的舔舐感，他睁大了绿眼睛把脸埋进沾着烟草味的校服里。  
这小少爷细皮嫩肉，连这处都生的淡色可爱，小少爷的第一次，不愿意让他受伤。德拉科卖力地按摩舔软了穴口四周，伸进去一根手指。异物的侵袭让哈利感到不适，扭了扭腰。德拉科伸手打在臀瓣上，让男孩不要乱动。被打屁股的羞耻感让小少爷后穴一缩夹紧了手指。德拉科缓缓地抽插着手指，待他放松下来又加了一指。两根手指对于没有经验的小少爷来说就有些难受了，哈利闷哼出声，后面的男孩俯身细细的吻着光洁无暇的背安抚着。等到能容纳三根手指的时候，德拉科将男孩小少爷翻过来给了一个吻，将男孩的手臂压过头顶十指相扣，灼热坚硬的性器抵着柔软的洞口猛地插了进去。  
“唔！！！”小少爷疼得飙泪，惨叫声尽数淹没在吻中。  
德拉科被紧致的甬道夹得难受，那小少爷还疼得不断收缩肠壁，疼得他额头满是汗水。德拉科不断地亲吻，抚摸着男孩的身体，让他放松下来，手指摸上小少爷胯间可怜兮兮疼软的小肉棒抚弄着。待疼痛麻木后，金发男孩开始慢慢抽动凶器，小少爷也发出细碎的呻吟，德拉科不断改变着抽插角度，在擦过一片凸起处时，小少爷尖叫出声。校霸勾起嘴角，每一次插入都准头十足的顶上G点，极大的快感激得小少爷满脸泪水声音都叫哑了。  
哈利尖叫着射了第二次的时候，德拉科也射进了那因为高潮而紧缩的肠道里。  
意犹未尽的抽插了几下，拔出来的时候，失去阻挡的精液一股股溢出还带了点血丝。德拉科看着爽晕过去的小少爷低头给了一个吻，给两人套上衣服，把男孩抱回了自己家。  
德拉科的住所是一间高级公寓，他把哈利先放在了沙发上，在浴缸里放了水，给小少爷清理干净上了药，抱上了床搂在怀里睡去。  
生物钟让哈利准时醒来，他睁开眼迷茫的看了看陌生的天花板，动了一下身体发现自己一丝不挂的躺在另一个赤裸怀抱里，猛地惊醒，想起身腰一酸软倒在床上，德拉科睁开眼就看到这一幕，将人搂过来给了一个吻：“早安，亲爱的。”

哈利和秋提了分手，不理会女孩的尖叫哭闹，抬腿向天台走去，推开门，空无一人。那场性事之后已经好几天没有看到那人了，哈利走向栏杆想吹吹风，身后的铁门砰的一声关上，他被人扯住手腕压在门上，大中午的太阳照的那人的金发更加灿烂耀眼，嘴唇被迅速夺取，一吻过后，那人一脸欠揍的假笑。


End file.
